


Ink Demonth  prompt day thirty one- Showdown Bandit

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: Caring, Demons, Multi, Mystery, Puppets, Stealth Crossover, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: The tale of Audrey continues after the  Sillyvision studio disaster. Now in her early 30s, Audrey must investigate after her niece and nephew who formally worked on the show went missing before it closed down. But what do the puppets feel about the newcomers in Showdown Valley and why is the paint going odd?
Kudos: 3





	Ink Demonth  prompt day thirty one- Showdown Bandit

To pardon the bad cowboy pun, this wasn't Audrey's first rodeo in the whole spooky TV show business, after all the Bendy business with her uncle and Nathan Arch Junior. But this really took the cake, for after hearing on the Television that her niece and nephew had gone missing at the old showdown bandit studio after trying to find out why strange people wearing red and white masks were hanging about there and squatting. "Not again. Thought something like this wouldn't crop up in my life again. Better see what Mr Handler's fuss was all about." 

The 30 something health and safety critic muttered as she made the first step when the formerly famous puppeteer Carl Handler cried his eyes out. "Thank God you came Audrey Drew! I called the cops after I saw three odd fellows carrying your niece and nephew into the old Showdown Bandit studio I used to own with Buddy Bublik on the CCTV, but they ignored me, after I tried to explain everything. Can you help?" Audrey Drew pulled out her notepad and asked. "How weird exactly? I need an exact gauge of the paranormal threat." "They were wearing red cloaks on their backs and white masks on their faces. Were talking about tying up loose ends before the latest show." At Carl's reply Audrey very visibly stilled in fear as if remembering something terrible, before replying back. "Then you'd better check if someone called the cops, before we get inside." "I think your nephew Neville Lambert tried to call the cops, but the Stagehand of that group stole his phone before he could finish the call." 

Audrey then groaned as she held up a gent co pipe. "I told those two not to go inside that studio. When I get back to their parents, being grounded could be the least of their worries. Those two are in their early 20s and they still think goofing off to solve dangerous mysteries like in Scooby Doo is a good idea, without a back up plan." Then Carl felt his throat still as Audrey headed into the studio after giving him a walkie talkie and a tape recorder. 

Meanwhile on the puppet stage of Showdown Valley, Lorelei Undertaker looked at the stern brown wooded, shawl, headscarf and habit outfit wearing nun puppet Sister Blandine, who was defending two strange puppets puppets as they faced off in the church main hall. "I don't care what you say Miss Undertaker. These two sought sanctuary and I'll happily keep it as best I can. Why are you here in my church anyhow? Couldn't find you after the last curtain call and I was getting worried." The white habit wearing lady puppet blinked her eyes as she looked to the side of Mrs Undertaker's face.

Lorelei would have bitten her lip, but wood puppets couldn't bite their lips, so she just replied back with a snarky barb at the nun. "Cause a lady's got business and I don't know how those two wound up here. If he found out there was more then one odd thing with the script, then it'd be curtains for everyone here who ain't a Stringless or our star of the show!" 

Suddenly someone nearly broke through the roof as the sound of shapeshifting echoed outside as a voice changed from impossibly loud gurgling, to the same volume of their panic. A dripping sound echoed outside the church as a stranger's voice called while all the colours faded in and out as the sound of an ax sharpening echoed and ink started to drip through the church set's roof. "Where are you little sheep? The show has yet to begin, shame that I have had to resort to this. Amen to our lord Bendy!" 

Someone nearly broke through the church doors and the figure had vague yellow eyes on the other end of the broken door. Then the sound of footsteps echoed from outside the church as a man's voice yelled in pain from the church doors and fled in pain. As the colour returned back to the church, Sister Blandine sighed. " So like that threatening person who tried to get in here Ms Undertaker?" "Yes, but that could only be the tip of a mountainside Sister Blandine." Lorelei muttered as she went to check outside the church, only to find an odd puppet set of footprints, one inky handprint and a sharpened ax prop that neither of the Showdown Bandit regular cast remembered. 

"I doubt any of the other extras had axes as props Lorelei, unless you count the homesteaders." Blandine stated as she picked up the ax prop and went to fetch her holy water prop just in case it turned out to be cursed or whoever had brought it near the church knew magic. Which didn't exactly exist in the Showdown Bandit TV show unless you counted clever uses of props and backgrounds, but you never could tell in their crazy tv show world world. 

"Nope, nothing with that wild black magic Miss Undertaker. Should be safe, so I'm keeping this for now." Meanwhile Neville and Samantha Drew whispered. "So should we help them or not? I mean this is totally not square or anything like what we've done before." Neville shook his head at his sister's suggestion in worry. "What if we wind up wrecking the church by mistake if we turn back to our normal size? Maybe we should pick that ax up?" Neither of them noticed a swirl of black ink on the blade, but the duo resolved to find a way to turn back to normal. 

Meanwhile our other hero, Showdown Bandit was walking alone through the plains, apparently the Audience, whoever they were had left him here out in the desert to find out whatever great crime had happened before the studio had shut down. "Well no use moping around the wastes. Guess I'll need to head into the church, sure that Sister Blandine's a stick in the mud wanting people to see the faith all the time. But anybody who could lend a hand is kinda needed for right now." As he pop-gunned down the Stringless and collected more notes, these ones seemed kind of disjointed and poor Lookout on note number 4 near his old house for the coach road, being driven into a stringless by the truth of what have made Penny want to remove her eyes. 

Just as he muttered . "Well, I hope Lookout's in a better place now." The tell-tale feeling of wrongness came closer as the dreaded Faceless bandit was lazily looking down from the other end of the mountain of the set. Showdown Bandit quickly went to hide in the house, but the Faceless briefly noticed the rustling sound of paper grass and went to take a look , while still clutching his scythe. Suddenly the sound of a pop gun made him jump out of a wardrobe as the other person, an almost real copy of himself waved at him. 

The yellow eyed version of Showdown Bandit made the real deal raise his ginger eyebrows as he muttered. "Well howdy stranger? You dressing up like me for a episode, for an extra? Cause I haven't seen a guy like you before in the valley." The Faceless Bandit scowled as he was about to jump the duo, before our hero yelled. "Hey keep your eyes ready partner, that Faceless guy's been carving his way through all the other Stringless here in Showdown!"

Then his copy quickly jumped out of the way with a chuckle. "Oh. Perhaps he has a purpose for it?" Showdown Bandit then got his serious face ready as he got his pop-gun ready to shoot at the Faceless bandit, before quickly remembering that Faceless Bandit was immune and beckoned for his copy to flee. "What you waiting for? Run!" "I suppose." His copy replied, while looking at the picture of Carl Handler with surprise. 

Meanwhile Audrey quickly snook past the white masked figures in the same red robes for a disguise, there'd been a lot of chatter about ensuring the show would go on and "the great crime must be punished." She muttered. "What great crime did the bandit do?" It seemed like the atrium near a massive replica of the Showdown Bandit tv show set, though rotting was still operational. 

Audrey then winced as she realised the eerily familiar feeling before she had been inked as one of the white masked figures with slight silver decals on his robes stated. "Alright fellow audience members, we have an issue. Who among you pardners thought it was a good idea to turn Audrey Drew's niece and nephew into puppets for the Showdown Valley? Judging by the sound of the gent co pipe, somebody like her would not give up that easily."


End file.
